musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
I Was Made For Lovin' You
I Was Made For Lovin' You est une chanson de Kiss, écrite et composée par Paul Stanley, Desmond Child et Vini Poncia. C'est un des titres les plus connus de ce groupe voire même le plus connu. Il est prsent sur l'album Dynasty. Ce titre a connu un succès fulgurant et très rapide. Le genre de ce titre est différent du heavy metal dans lequel Kiss était centré auparavant. Ce changement de genre musical a d'ailleurs eu comme conséquence la perte de beaucoup de fans de Kiss qui privilégiaient le heavy metal. Paroles Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do, do. To night I wanna give it all to you. In the darkness. There's so much I wanna do. And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet. 'Cause girl, I was made for you. And girl, you were made for me. I was made for lovin' you baby. You were made for lovin' me. And I can't get enough of you baby. Can you get enough of me ? To night I wanna see it in your eyes. Feel the magic. There's something that drives me wild. And tonight I wanna make it all come true. 'Cause girl, you were made for me. And girl I was made for you. I was made for lovin' you baby. You were made for lovin' me. And I can't get enough of you baby. Can you get enough of me. I was made for lovin' you baby. You were made for lovin' me. And I can give it all to you baby. Can you give it all to me ? Oh, can't get enough, oh, oh. I can't get enough, oh, oh... I can't get enough. Yeah, ha ! Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do, do. I was made for lovin' you baby. You were made for lovin' me. And I can't get enough of you baby. Can you get enough of me ? Oh, I was made, you were made. I can't get enough. No, I can't get enough. I was made for lovin' you baby. You were made for lovin' me. And I can't get enough of you baby. Can you get enough of me ? I was made for lovin' you baby. You were made for lovin' me. And I can give it all to you baby ! http://musique.ados.fr/Kiss/I-Was-Made-For-Lovin-You-t41308.html Anecdotes *Cette chanson est dans "Just Dance 3". *Cette chanson a été transformée par les Enfoirés pour devenir Si L'On S'Aimait Si présente sur l'album Les Enfoirés... la Crise de Nerfs. *On retrouve cette chanson dans le film "Moulin Rouge !" lors d'une scène dans laquelle Satine et Christian sont sur un éléphant. *Cette musique est aussi présente dans l'épisode 10 de la saison 14 de "The Simpsons". Certification *Disque d'or reçu le 16 août 1979. Classements Vidéos thumb|left|270px thumb|right|270px|Sur "Just Dance 3" thumb|left|270px|''Si L'On S'aimait Si'' des Enfoirés ---- Catégorie:Musique